


小后辈

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

01

出席颁奖典礼上，一支烟的功夫，张九龄就遇上了一个绝色的人物。说来在娱乐圈里，最不缺的就是好看的皮囊，张九龄阅历丰富，玩来玩去很少有失手陷进去的时候。偏偏就在这一支烟的功夫里，遇上了这么个让他深陷进去的人。

是个小明星，还没什么名气，叫王九龙。入圈到现在也就正经拍过一两部剧，除了这些就只接到了三流的杂志报刊的拍摄。

肤白貌美，个子最起码上了190，搭在前额的刘海乖巧十分，要不是那副眼镜加持着少年的清秀气息，光凭侧面看脸颊鼓出来的那几两肉，怎么看都是孩子气多一些。

张九龄从颁奖典礼上回来第一件事就是去搞了王九龙的资料，寻摸着什么时候能够再见一次小后辈。

正巧手头里的资料显示着张九龄今天能在公司里遇见王九龙，刚好能够制造一场命中注定的偶遇。为了他这个恶趣味，张九龄特意把自己的行程往后调，空出了这一天的时间来。

小后辈勤勤恳恳，公司一开门就早早地来了，一来就把自己关进练习室里，练了会形体就去上课学表演。张九龄也是没想到小后辈原来这么用功，害得自己前天晚上熬夜打游戏，早上八点顶着个黑眼圈来看小后辈枯燥的练习。

要是没说上话没挑逗几下小后辈就回去，太亏了。张九龄照着镜子里脸色憔悴的自己，越发觉得自己在自讨苦吃。他追人没有这么费劲过，大多数都是自己送上门来，他找谁不好，偏偏看上王九龙。

但是下一秒，他看到闪着身子从练习室里出来倒水的王九龙，立刻就把脑子里“不值得”三个大字甩了出去。

什么值得不值得，他看上的人都值得。

一个身影跟着王九龙闪进了练习室。王九龙才迈进练习室里一步，整个练习室的灯就被人关掉了。王九龙紧张得要死，立刻转身就被人直接拉着抵到了墙边。

”谁啊？”

“王九龙是吧？”张九龄察觉到了王九龙的紧张，他笑着给了王九龙一个拥抱，自己把头埋在王九龙的颈间。嗅了嗅王九龙身上的味道。

有香水味道，也有汗味。终于适应了黑暗，王九龙这才看清楚关了练习室灯的人，是张九龄。

这可是圈里有名的前辈，业务能力强又受人追捧，自己入圈之前就看了很多张九龄的片子来学习。眼下这样的前辈真真实实地抱着他，还闻他身上的汗味，真的是让他感到无限的惶恐。

“前辈，你先放开我。”

“为什么？”黑暗中王九龙看不清别的，却把张九龄那双眼睛看得清清楚楚。张九龄眼中的灼热让他心慌，却又不敢拒绝。

“我身上，都是汗味。”

“哦，为了这个。”张九龄笑着蹭了蹭他的脸，“我还以为，是不喜欢我。”

“没有人不喜欢前辈。”话一说出口，王九龙就后悔了，原本是不好驳前辈的面子，没想到就这么把自己搭进去了。

没有人不喜欢张九龄，他也喜欢，但不能在前辈面前说，他才第一次和前辈见面。王九龙的脸一下子就红了，他也庆幸张九龄把灯给关了，不然现在在前辈面前脸红，更丢人。

“你喜欢就好办了。”

王九龙今天没戴眼镜，那一双眼睛更加精致好看，映在张九龄眼里。如果是能够再减减肥，把脸颊两边的肉减掉露出好看的棱角来肯定会更好看。张九龄这样想着，却又开始嫉妒起来，那样的话，就会有更多人看上王九龙，来和他争抢这样的宝贝。

练习室不大，但是有它小巧的好处。张九龄褪掉王九龙裤子的时候，才让王九龙清醒了一些。王九龙抓着裤子，紧张地摇头。

“前辈，这里是练习室。”

“练习室？”张九龄仔细地念了念这三个字，然后更加贴近了王九龙，“练习室怎么样了吗？”

没怎么样，只是要在这里做了，以后来练习王九龙都会有阴影的。想到他在这里和前辈......

然而前辈并没觉得有什么不妥，不容商量地褪掉了他的裤子，从腰腹摸上去，揉了两把王九龙鼓鼓囊囊的胸口。还是有点肉好，摸起来舒服，稍一用力就会有被人摸过的痕迹，像是专门为了给人留下印记。

张九龄把王九龙的脸扳过来仔细亲吻着，下半身却紧紧贴着王九龙。算欺负他，扒了他的裤子却没脱下自己的，皮带正对着王九龙的内裤摩挲着，故意吊着他却只给他亲吻。

王九龙自己都听到了接吻的声音，张九龄的嘴唇很软，舌头勾着他的舌头让他更加觉得羞怯。拍吻戏的时候导演说过他没经验，他愣是看了好多片子也都只是新手水平，他记得杀青的时候导演和他说，要多练练。

他这样算是在练习吻戏吗？不得不说，前辈的吻技还真是不错，亲得他心里发痒，下半身被勾着又忍不住翘起头来。

光有亲吻是不够的，王九龙被拉起来推到镜子边上的时候才意识到张九龄没和他闹着玩。他的两条腿被分开，张九龄直接扯着皮带就把他的东西往他腿根里送。

冰凉的镜子贴着王九龙的后背，让他打了一个机灵，正巧在他晃神的这一刻张九龄直接摸向了他的屁股。一阵清凉，王九龙自己顺着张九龄的手往后摸了摸，不可置信地看着张九龄。

“前辈，这是润滑剂吗？”

“没有润滑剂怎么来，会受伤的。”

“可是，前辈和我不是偶遇吗，身上怎么会有润滑剂？”

..........

“我以前倒没觉得，你是个这么能叨叨的后辈。”张九龄用力掐了一把他的屁股当作惩罚，“前辈带什么东西在身上，是前辈的自由。”

“乖，把腰挺起来。”

王九龙才把腰挺起来，张九龄就猝不及防地顶了进去。饶是做了扩张用了润滑剂也不能提防这样不打招呼的闯入。王九龙咬着牙，眼睛红了一圈，愣是没喊痛，他跪在前辈面前，低着头抵着张九龄的胸膛。

“很痛？”张九龄摸了摸王九龙的后背，“说实话，痛不痛？”

“痛。”王九龙没忍住，在张九龄动了两下之后，勾着张九龄的脖子讨饶，“我第一次，前辈轻一点。”

“好。”

因为第一次就激动的男人，张九龄的手放在膝盖窝里，来回抚摸着大腿内侧，唇瓣侵略上王九龙还不太明显的锁骨，厮磨着占领这片领地。

身后的镜子也都被身体捂热，王九龙甚至还能听到自己的后背撞着落地镜的声音。前辈要是再这么用力，镜子说不定都要被他撞碎了也不一定。

“前辈，你轻一点，撞碎了镜子我赔不起。”

“你除了说轻一点就没别的了？”正在兴奋劲头上的张九龄十分不悦，抬起头来就给王九龙一记冷眼，“不会说话就不要说，只叫就行了。”

“或者你可以说，前辈你好棒之类的话，懂了吗？”

怀里的人点了点头，脸全都埋进了张九龄的胸膛里不敢抬头。他只知道自己不难受，前辈的东西在他的身体里作乱，甚至弄得他有些舒服。

他不知道自己做得够不够好，有没有让前辈失望。但是前辈很兴奋，他不知道前辈是只是他一个人这样兴奋，还是对别人也这样兴奋。

光线昏暗，王九龙看不清任何东西，他闭上眼睛只觉得自己在云端，前辈的手带着他的手，帮他把身体里的东西，都给释放出来。

脚步声让王九龙一下子拉回理智，他捂住了自己的嘴，也把张九龄的嘴捂住。正在进行的动作停了下来，张九龄憋得难受，还要做下去，王九龙却不肯。

“外面有人。”

“他不会进来的。”不然张九龄为什么要关灯，就是为了营造出练习室没人的错觉来，好让路过的人察觉不出。当然，关上灯摸黑玩也比较刺激。

“前辈你锁门了吗？”王九龙仍然不放心，才要撤出身子去够被扔在不远处的衣服。

可是进来了哪有退出去的道理。张九龄一把将人拉回来往深处更加用力地顶了顶，一只手去勾王九龙的腿让那两条修长的腿搭在自己的腿上。

这样的动作让王九龙没忍住惊呼了一声，随后他就被张九龄捂住了嘴。被亲过的唇瓣还带着湿润，一点一点全都没浪费地弄到了张九龄的手上。本来也是张九龄嘴巴里的东西，重新回到张九龄手上也没什么大的问题。

张九龄当然不嫌弃自己。

路过的人奇怪地在练习室的门口停留，伸出手抓住门把手想要凭借之前听到的气若游丝的惊呼声来确定练习室里是否有人，然而一拧把手，却没拧动。

啊～一定是听错了。等到脚步声慢慢远去，王九龙心里悬起来的那块石头才落了地，缓缓地平复着自己紧张的情绪。

“当然锁了，我一进来关灯的时候，就落了锁。”张九龄松开王九龙，把那根被王九龙弄湿了的手指含在自己嘴里舔了舔。

好像这样的间接接吻比较甜一点，还能够感受到王九龙柔软的唇瓣。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

02

“什么，你把一个1米9往上的小后辈给上了？”

张九龄把电话拿远，保护自己差点要被炸掉的耳朵。等电话那头的声音小了下去，张九龄才把电话继续放到耳边：“你那么激动干什么？”

“谁啊，王九龙？”

“哟，他这么出名？”张九龄抠着手指，“一提到身高就让你想到是他了？”

“废话，长得好看还那么高的新人里，也就他有发展前途了。怎么样，要带带他？”

“不带，我俩就纯睡觉。”张九龄换了一只手拿手机，他靠在中庭的走廊里，才刚要开口就看见楼下推门进公司的王九龙。真是说曹操，曹操就到，张九龄勾着唇，匆匆忙忙挂了电话。

电梯需要等，让他这个前辈来猜一猜，小后辈会到哪一层停下。二楼是餐厅，小后辈应该不会一来就吃。五楼是录音室，小后辈最近没有出专辑的计划，应该也不会去。六楼是会议室，小后辈应该没什么大事儿，也不会来。

叮的一声，电梯显示六楼到达。张九龄站在六楼愣了愣，电梯门打开，迈步从电梯里走出来的王九龙看见张九龄也是一愣，随后弯下腰直接鞠了个躬，说了一句前辈好。

真是个讲礼貌的孩子，张九龄侧过身给王九龙让开道路，看着大高个儿直接走进会议室，他掏出了手机给自己金牌经纪人发送消息。

王九龙最近有什么活动吗？

消息很快回复过来：他最近接了个剧，演男二。剧本不错，角色设定拍出来就是理想型的男友。

理想型的男友吗，那么吻戏肯定不会少吧？张九龄把手机揣回兜里，有一搭没一搭地想着。王九龙资源不是很好，解了这部剧应该会重视起来，那么他作为前辈，最重要的是什么，当然是指导后辈给后辈一些建议啊。

张九龄，一个出道半年就凭借着一部片子拿下最佳新人奖，出道一年直接问鼎影帝的圈内神话。辅导这样的小后辈演戏，最好不过了。

又多了一个可以和小后辈接触的理由，张九龄觉得心情不比的畅快，比自己接到了很喜欢的剧本都还要开心。王九龙现在就是他的头等大事，他兴趣高涨，眼中只能看得见王九龙。

王九龙刚出会议室就被张九龄拦住了去路，逼进不知道干什么的屋子里去。刚刚他有事匆忙，都没好好和前辈说话。

前辈等在这里，像是等久了，王九龙刚坐下手中的剧本就被前辈拿走。张九龄坐在桌子上，一条腿盘着，另一条腿悬在半空中来回晃动。

剧本被张九龄随便翻开了几页，吻戏，甚至还有沙发、床戏应有尽有。拍这部戏的女主倒是有福气，只是设定不太好，怎么能和男二这么亲密。

王九龙不知道张九龄想的什么，还以为前辈是在帮他看剧本，懂事又听话地趴在桌子上眨着眼睛看着张九龄。

前辈真好看，分明的五官勾着浅浅的笑，全都落在嘴角。认真看着剧本的眼睛清澈明亮，让人忍不住想要靠近，再靠近一些。

这是和他有过肌肤之亲的前辈，虽然他不指望着前辈能够给他带来什么，可是他心里头却十分欢喜。前辈很粗鲁，也很温柔。

张九龄一回头就看到王九龙正凝神看他，他笑着把手里的东西放在桌子上，一只手捏住了他的下巴直接亲了上去。这一回王九龙张开了嘴巴，没有抗拒直接裹住了张九龄的舌头，两只手就要勾上来，抱住张九龄。

“谁给你接的这部戏，吻戏这样多？”张九龄亲完并没有放开他，流连地亲了亲王九龙的脸颊和鼻尖，“就是前辈，都很少接到这样的戏。”

“我自己看过剧本，觉得好就接了。”王九龙弯着眼睛笑了笑，特别阳光明媚，“前辈有什么经验可以传授给我吗？”

“倒也不是没有，关键是要看看你要我给你传授什么样子的经验。”张九龄凑近王九龙，手从后面托着王九龙的后脑勺，让王九龙抬起脸来。

那样一张好看的脸落入前辈眼中。

“别的经验有限，床戏、接吻这种经验有的是。”

小后辈慌张了，推着张九龄的胸口想要松开些距离，没想到前辈并不忍让，一只手从衣服下摆里摸进去，摸到了王九龙柔柔软软的小腹，直接捏起两片肉来。

现在的王九龙比资料上显示得瘦多了，为了上镜更好看他一直在减肥。但是张九龄觉得这样还有些肉的王九龙就刚刚好了，再减下去棱角是出来了，可是身上的骨头也会慢慢硌起人来，抱在怀里哪里会比现在这样舒服呢。

张九龄突然来了想法，他低头看着怀里已经红了脸颊的人，笑着把脚伸到他面前去，故意抬高让王九龙抱着。

那张单纯有些懵懂的脸看着他，不知道是要做些什么，只是把那黑色锃亮的带根皮鞋抱住。张九龄被王九龙看得有些心猿意马，清了清嗓子命令他的这个小后辈。

“帮我把鞋子给脱了。”

小后辈乖乖照做，修长好看的手指拖着鞋子的后跟轻轻一拔就把鞋子给脱了下来。张九龄洁白的袜子显露在王九龙面前，张九龄没说话，只是看着王九龙，示意他继续往下做着。

袜子也被脱掉，王九龙把张九龄的脚抱在自己的怀里，用脸贴着有温度的脚背。张九龄的皮肤很细腻，不比他的差，这样的亲密让王九龙想到不久前练习室里的场景，一下子就红了脸。

“九龙，你亲亲它。”隔靴搔痒，张九龄自己也想念起王九龙的唇瓣来，但是现在他还不能吃掉王九龙，游戏要一步一步来。

温热的唇落在了脚面上，王九龙低下头认真亲吻的时候张九龄能够看到王九龙的发旋，可爱样子的，全都是他一个人的。

张九龄并不满足这样小小的举动，他的脚向下，胡乱地勾着王九龙的皮带。小后辈再怎么年轻也是个男人，也会用上皮带，可眼下里，皮带不过是碍事的东西。

王九龙看着张九龄的脚，只想到了皮带会刮到前辈的脚，自己先帮前辈松了皮带。皮带一松，张九龄的脚就把裤子勾了下去。隔着内裤鼓起来的一块天真又无辜，张九龄笑着踩了过去，让王九龙那双手抱住自己的腿。

“什么时候硬的，在我亲你的时候？”

王九龙把脸埋进张九龄的大腿里只当自己是鸵鸟，前辈就喜欢调戏他，就是拿准了他在前辈面前会害羞。他自己是什么时候硬的他也不知道。亲吻是开始，脱掉鞋子和袜子的过程中身体开始燥热，直到张九龄的脚在他身上游走之后，他身体的温度就是不是他能控制的了。

“前辈，你多踩踩。”

“舒服吗？”

张九龄用了些力，他看着王九龙发红的耳根，心情大好。他知道王九龙面对着他脸皮薄，是不会回答的，但是他就是想问，就是想看小后辈脸红。

穿裤子的时候张九龄拍了拍王九龙的屁股，在他的手臂上落下轻轻的吻，歪着头大方欣赏着他的小后辈。

“前辈，”王九龙一边系着皮带一边看向张九龄，“我可以向前辈提个要求吗？”

“你说。”小后辈难得提一次要求，张九龄双手环胸嘴角挂不住的笑意。

“我拍戏的时候，前辈可以来探班吗？”

提这样的要求，是有些过分了。前辈有自己的工作要忙，怎么会把一个小后辈的事情放在心上。但是王九龙还是想要试试，万一呢，万一前辈刚好有空，可以抽出时间来探他的班。

毕竟，他和前辈做了许多别人没能做的事情。

“好啊，等你拍床戏了，我去探你的班，晚上给你说说戏。”

张九龄等王九龙出了门就掏出电话来，拨通了自家经纪人的电话。那头很快就接了起来，张九龄皱着眉头，向经纪人打听是谁在带王九龙。

“你让他经纪人以后少接这种吻戏多的剧，没必要。完全没必要，别说什么为了剧情就设计那么多吻戏，是拍戏不是卖身。”

............

也不知道张九龄身上这么大的醋意是从哪来的，明明小后辈已经很乖巧了，但就是这份乖巧让张九龄觉得是谁都会觊觎上他的小后辈。

果然，张九龄的担心不无道理。他一下飞机在拥挤的人群里一眼就瞧见了他的小后辈，个子高就是比较显眼，当然他的小后辈在人群中也是不可忽视的存在。

王九龙今天穿得清爽，本来也没做什么保护措施。他还没觉得自己能够有那么多人认识他的知名度，但是他被堵在机场的时候，真的想要收回自己那天真的想法。

同样是明星，有认识他的，也有一些不认识他的。有人头攒动的地方就有热闹，有热闹的地方就会有新闻。王九龙握着笔也不知道签了多长时间的名字，他的手都酸了，却对挤上来的粉丝报以淡淡的笑。

要签名的人有一小部分是粉丝，也有没挤上别人看见个长得还不错的就先来凑热闹要签名。等以后火了这签名可就值钱了。

受粉丝追捧是好事也是坏事，会因为这热烈的爱换来更多的资源，也同样会因为这样热烈的爱而被伤害得体无完肤。有点距离是好事，要懂得善意分寸才是要紧，显然，在人群里一直签名从不拒绝的王九龙，并没有这样的觉悟。

在一旁冷冷观看的张九龄，真的是觉得有时候王九龙的笑太过刺眼了。就说他的乖巧会让人担心，张九龄在经纪人要拦，怎么都没拦住之下，直接拨开人群把王九龙从人群里带了出来。

张九龄全副武装，墨镜口罩，周身散发着不爽的气息愣是把旁边的人往后吓退了三步。没有人反应以来这是张九龄，也没人会觉得张九龄会出现在这里。

王九龙也是坐到车里才发现是前辈，他揉着手腕心里欢喜，却被冷着脸的张九龄吓得没敢说话。他才被人挤得难受，手又签了好久的字，酸疼劲反了上来。

“手酸？”张九龄把他的手握过来，帮他放松按摩着，“你是不是傻子，站在那里那么久，不知道说不吗？”

“前辈今天在机场看见我，也是偶遇吗？”王九龙歪着头，任由张九龄握着他的手腕，这才不掩真心地笑起来。

“你还真说错了，这一次是真的偶遇。”张九龄摇了摇头，“我才从国外回来，还准备去找你。”

“啊～那之前的偶遇就不是真的了？”

张九龄也没想到王九龙能这样玩笑，他看了一眼驾驶座，司机早就别过脸去，张九龄勾着王九龙的脖子把他拉到自己身边，对着他的耳朵吹气。

“你家，还是我家？”

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

03

小后辈的戏是边拍边播的，热度还算可以。热搜榜上常常能够看见小后辈的照片和安利。张九龄进到这个行业以来除了钻研演技的时候看过一些片子，基本没追过剧。

但是自打小后辈的剧一开播张九龄就天天守着等更新，小后辈忙着呢，几乎不和他聊天，而他每天就靠着剧里面的镜头来缓解思念之苦。

这种感觉真是太糟糕了。明明是搞过弄过的小后辈，现在只能看着，而且这个小后辈还在戏里和别人亲密。吻技倒是有提升，那还不是他教导出来的，真是便宜了那个女演员。

正当他烦闷着呢，小后辈突然给他发了一条消息。张九龄几乎是从沙发上弹跳起来，等他发现自己兴奋过了头，这才想起来他是个前辈。

前辈就要有前辈的样子。

张九龄划开屏幕，查看一下小后辈到底给他发了什么信息。

前辈，我今天拍床戏，前辈要不要来探班呀？

床戏，探班。张九龄真想要一个电话直接打过去问问王九龙是什么意思，这样明目张胆地勾引前辈还不自知。真应该好好的教育一顿，让他知道和前辈发消息，不应该是这样发的。但是他忍住了，他简单地收拾好了行李，找王九龙要了个地址，直接订了机票。

剧组的经费比较紧张，基本都花在了布景和地点转换上，再加上剧组里的都是年轻演员，所以酒店也没有多高级。王九龙是觉得还行，住太高级的酒店他反倒会不习惯，只是他收工回酒店看到张九龄大爷一样地躺在他床上的时候，他才觉得这样的小酒店住张九龄这尊大佛有些委屈他了。

王九龙只是想起了他和张九龄之前的约定，才给张九龄发了短信说请他过来玩。他以为张九龄会忙，不一定过来，没想到这个前辈看起来也不是很忙的样子。

他给前辈倒了一杯水，放在床头柜上。话还没说出口，王九龙就被张九龄拉过去倒在了床上。张九龄的身上有沐浴露的味道，看来是洗过了澡。这样不打招呼的亲吻让王九龙无力招架，错了个身子让这个吻落空之后，才坐起身来想要解释。

“前辈，我还没卸妆。”

只亲到脸颊的张九龄很是不爽，冷着脸不讲话，倒也是让出了位置。演员每天都要化妆，张九龄最烦的就是这个，花好几个小时捣腾起来，到了晚上还要先卸妆。但是王九龙认认真真地卸妆，并没有觉得烦闷。

化妆棉沾上卸妆水把粉底先卸掉的时候，张九龄觉得王九龙其实不用粉底会更白点。等第二张化妆棉把浅浅的眼影和口红擦掉的时候，张九龄觉得王九龙要是不化妆特别像刚成年的小屁孩，第三张化妆棉还没掏出来，张九龄等不及了，从后面扳过王九龙的脸直接亲上去。

“你等一等，还没把美瞳拿下来呢。”王九龙嘟囔着，但是张九龄没给他这个机会，直接把人带到了床上去。

“我等的时间已经够久了，”张九龄一边去解王九龙的裤子，一边去亲他的脸，“王九龙，你自己算算，我们有多少天没见面了，在我们没见面的日子里，你用你这张嘴亲了别人多少次？”

“我哪有亲啊。”王九龙被前辈的质问弄得莫名其妙，他这些天里除了工作就是工作，要是想，也就是偶尔想一想前辈。而张九龄连消息都不给他发，还是他主动发信息给前辈的。

“电视剧，你以为我不会看？”张九龄看着王九龙那张无辜的脸，又想到那些情节，他咬破了王九龙的嘴巴，算是给他的一点惩罚。他要王九龙知道，这块地方要留给他张九龄，而不是别人。

没想到前辈会追自己的电视剧，王九龙现在只想捂着自己的脸在地上找个缝钻进去。他那生涩的演技怎么能够入前辈的眼呢，但是张九龄抓着他的手，把他的脸露出来。

“怎么了，害羞？”

“我怕前辈笑话我的演技。”

说实话，王九龙的演技是还差点火候的，但是他才出道，也可以算是积累经验。谁都有从新人过来的这一个阶段，要是遇上个好本子好导演，再加上自己的努力，打出了名气就好了。

张九龄不太喜欢带新人或者教新人什么东西。但是他看着王九龙的眼睛，他的心一下子柔软了起来。张九龄把唇印在王九龙的嘴角，他说：“没关系，我可以教你。”

小别胜新婚，虽然这句话放在这里并不是很合适，但是他们两个人的亲密却比前几次更甚。张九龄说是来教导小后辈床戏的，但他先自己痛快了才想起来帮小后辈看剧本。他躺在王九龙的床上，脚搭在王九龙的腿上，还吃着王九龙洗的水果，悠闲自得地翻了几页剧本。

尺度不大，张九龄像是想起什么来，放下剧本道：“这段是要和谁拍的？”

“女二。”王九龙正吃着水果，水果的汁液从嘴角流下来，他忙用手接了，又舔了舔指尖。

“你倒是有福气。”张九龄酸酸地开口，“和女一有吻戏，还和女二有床戏。”

“前辈以前没拍过吻戏和床戏吗？”王九龙不认输地开口道，“前辈可不要撒谎啊，我都看过的。”

得意的眼神还在王九龙的眼角，张九龄没打算抵赖，他伸出手来握住王九龙的手，把他往自己的怀里带。他看着王九龙的眼神太过灼热，这让王九龙一瞬间滞了呼吸，只能愣着看向张九龄。

“前辈。”

不知道前辈的手是什么时候落到他的腰上的，他对前辈这种眼神既欢喜又害怕。前辈在气场上就压了他一头，他好想就这样慢慢地靠近前辈。

再近一点，前辈的呼吸就会扑在他脸上了。

再近一点，他就可以碰到前辈的唇了。

但是前辈没给他这个机会，前辈把他扑倒压在了身下，挑起了他的下巴：“王九龙。”

前辈在喊他，在喊他的名字。

“前辈？”

“亲我。”

这是张九龄第一次说这样的话。王九龙就像个做坏事的小孩子一样，怯生生地勾住前辈的脖子亲上去。张九龄张开了嘴巴，舌尖直接抵了上去。王九龙被亲得晕头转向的，还要继续的时候张九龄停了下来。

王九龙睁开眼睛，刚好看到张九龄舔着他刚刚亲过的唇瓣。王九龙这才后知后觉地反应过来他刚刚都做了什么，而前辈只是看着他笑。

“前辈你怎么这样，故意捉弄我。”

“学会了吗？”

“诶，学会什么？”王九龙困惑。

“学会怎么用一个吻把人推倒。”张九龄两只手架在他的两边，“接下来是床戏教学，这个我是不太愿意教的，因为太过真实，容易擦枪走火。”

本来张九龄是真的打算擦亮他的枪走走火的。但是王九龙连轴转的拍戏已经很累了，在张九龄把王九龙的美瞳撞掉出来一只后，张九龄决定还是先放过王九龙。

他忽略掉王九龙幽怨的眼神，给他后脑勺轻轻来了一下，说大不了给他买新的：“我就应该把你那一只美瞳也给你撞出来，省得你自己拿了。”

“前辈和别人也说过这样的话吗？”王九龙突如其来的发问让张九龄愣了愣。小后辈在吃醋，小后辈吃醋的时候不会直说，但是耳尖会发红，小后辈的声音都在发抖，但是他还觉得自己很镇定。

张九龄从背后抱住了小后辈，笑着亲了亲他的耳朵：“这种骚话我一见你就想说。”

“我在旁人面前很正经的，唯独在你面前控制不住。”

一夜好眠。王九龙觉得这是张九龄在他旁边他心安的原因，但也可能是夜间运动让他实在没有了力气。

要不是王九龙早上还有戏要拍，他一定会赖床。他醒来的时候张九龄还没醒，抱着被子紧紧地皱着眉头，不知道梦到了什么。王九龙凑过去给了他一个吻，在他以为这个举动神不知鬼不觉的时候，张九龄直接把他拉回了被窝。

加深了一个吻，张九龄这才满意地放开他，揉了揉他的头笑道：“早安。”

“早。”王九龙红着脸不好意思道。

演员的一天特别枯燥也无味，永远都在路上和拍摄场地。张九龄并没有时间探班，他还要赶飞机。王九龙看着那个在镜子里随便抓一抓头发就戴上口罩的男人，忽然间觉得他们这样特别像平淡相处的一对恋人。

他知道他不该问的。

但是张九龄拖着箱子走到门口的时候，突然间走了回来，把他用力地抱住。张九龄贴着他的胸口，心脏的位置没有动。过一会儿张九龄说：“九龙，好好拍戏。”

“前辈，”王九龙伸出手来回抱住他，还是问出了口，“我们，算是在一起了吗？”

张九龄听见王九龙急促的心跳声，他轻声笑道：“小后辈，你心跳得好快啊。”

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

04

果然不能这么快就确定恋爱关系。张九龄锁上手机把它往桌子上一扔，不知道火气从哪里来。经纪人跟着张九龄这么多年，看他这个样子就了解了，肯定是王九龙不理他了吧。

还没等经纪人上去劝，张九龄就自己拿回了手机发了条语音后又把手机抱在手里。语音内容：王九龙，前辈的话你现在也可以忽视了是吗？

...........

入行早的好处，也许就是可以用前辈这个身份来压制后辈。经纪人默默把自己的话咽回肚子里，递上水：“老大，要补妆拍照了。”

“哦，这就来。”

张九龄把手机塞进屁股兜里，接过水来。他在减肥，吃的很少，喝水也只能喝喝这些没有味道的白开水。还不能喝多，喝多了就浮肿。

其实也不胖，都是可怕的高清镜头的锅，会把人拍得比肉眼看见的还要胖。为了能在镜头上显出正常的脸颊轮廓，只能把自己减得更瘦一些。

戒指套在食指关节上，张九龄带了个贝雷帽，他对着镜子看了看总觉得少些什么。路过的小助理正帮他整理着随身行李包，张九龄想了想，从里面翻出一个墨镜戴了起来。

镜子里跳出了一个穿着深色衬衫敞开胸口的大前辈，架着墨镜一副天下最酷的模样，又嘟着嘴转着手里的戒指。用业界人士的那句话来说，张九龄的存在就是为了要证明一个男人可以既成熟又可爱的。他的这种可爱带着成熟男人的魅力，他诱惑着你走进来，又用男人的魅力圈住你，把你圈得死死的。

张九龄对自己的样子很是满意，只是他想起来王九龙依旧没有理他就心烦。臭小子能耐大了，等下次见面一定要好好教训他，让他知道应该怎么和已经确定了关系的前辈相处。

另一边张九龄的经纪人立刻去给王九龙的经纪人去了电话，问清楚了王九龙的去向，结果王九龙的经纪人一脸的惊讶：他说他去探张九龄的班去了呀，这会儿应该在飞机上没办法回消息吧。

..........

千万不要管恋爱中的人他们的一切事情，他们自己可以解决。经纪人从没觉得自己做的是什么无用的事情，但是这一次是他败下阵来了。恋爱中的人惹不起，惹不起。

王九龙提着大包小包的行李直接到了拍摄点，他一下飞机就偷偷地找张九龄的经纪人要了地址。他还想要怎么开口，张九龄的经纪人就直接甩了个定位给他，还附送了他一句话：以后记得一定要回张九龄的消息。

绷着脸工作的张九龄从王九龙一进来的时候就注意到了，原本僵硬着的脸一下子放松了下来，心情好自然唇角上扬，工作进度加快了一半。

但是他生着王九龙的气呢，就这么理他岂不是便宜了他，一点前辈的架子都没有了。摄影师说可以休息的时候，张九龄鞠躬说着辛苦了，摸着耳钉慢慢地往王九龙这边走。他故意走得很慢，他要看小后辈要做什么来挽回他。

小后辈举起了前辈的横幅，不知道从哪里淘的，上面还印着官方后援会的logo呢。王九龙一副资深迷弟的样子，小声地喊着张九龄的名字。

还真有几分样子，张九龄压制着自己快要控制不住的嘴角，故意冷着脸嫌弃：“你这个粉丝应援的声音不行啊，回去多练练。”

王九龙傻乎乎地笑着：“好，前辈吩咐的事情我都会认真做，回去就好好练习！”

你怎么来了？”张九龄扒拉着王九龙带过来的东西，里面全是吃的：饼干、小面包、薯片、牛奶......

还真是不知道张九龄在减肥，还特意带了这么多全是高糖容易发胖的东西。

“来看你啊。”王九龙当然不知道张九龄最近在减肥，他撕开了一袋薯片，挑出一片来给张九龄递过去，眨着眼睛期待着张九龄吃下他喂的薯片。

好看的眼睛里都是笑意，谁能忍得住。张九龄张开嘴巴，咬住薯片，没急着吃下去，身体向前倾捏着王九龙的下巴直接把薯片，嘴对嘴地喂给了他。

“前辈......”嘴巴里都是薯片的香气和张九龄身上的香水味道，王九龙脸颊发热，看了眼四周特别怕人发现。

“我还要拍摄，你回酒店等我行吗？”语气中带了一点哄孩子的意味，张九龄完全忘了刚刚他心里说要晾着小后辈，要给小后辈一段教训这样的事情了。

“好......”小助理帮着王九龙把一大袋的零食拎了起来，拍了拍有些失落的王九龙的肩膀，让他别丧气。还没有谁能够到前辈的房间里去呢。

王九龙点了点头，转过身去看着又投入拍摄的张九龄。前辈果然是前辈，在镜头下游刃有余的样子真叫人喜欢。他没和前辈打了招呼就来探班，才看到了前辈工作中的样子，前辈会觉得自己打扰到他了吗？

那一袋零食，还都是王九龙爱吃的呢，他专门买来和前辈一起分享。可是前辈没有吃，还把它还给了自己。

是他哪里做得不够好吗？走到酒店门口的王九龙终于憋不住，拦住了小助理：“前辈，是不是讨厌我啊？”

“没有啊，老大怎么会讨厌你呢？”助理帮王九龙刷了卡，把零食运进去，“老大最近工作忙，你来他照顾不到你也是正常的，你别多想。”

“可是他刚刚......”

小助理愣了两下，明白了王九龙是在介意张九龄刚才没有吃他的薯片，连忙摆了摆手：“没关系的，只要你洗得香喷喷的，在屋子里等他回来，他就好了。”

张九龄和王九龙两人的关系，没打算瞒着。王九龙被小助理的直接弄得有些尴尬，又觉得自己这次主动过来也是太欠考虑了。他真想把自己埋进那一对零食里，送着小助理出门后，立刻蹲下来捂住了自己的脸。

什么洗得香喷喷的等他来，他是什么等待翻牌子的头牌吗，这个话说的真是奇奇怪怪。王九龙嘴上这么说，可是身体却诚实得很，一路奔波过来他真的很累，风尘仆仆的要睡上一觉才好。他在片场，张九龄还要关注着他，还不如让张九龄安心工作。

挑了一件宽松的白衬衫，王九龙脱了衣服往浴室走去。

好久没见，王九龙主动过来，张九龄是开心的。那么大个人抱着一包零食出现在他面前，足够让他把之前王九龙不理他的气消散掉。他的小后辈来找他了，还给他应援了，那样傻里傻气地举着手幅看得张九龄心里都是柔软。

小后辈啊，怎么这样可人。不仅身子软叫得好听，看着自己的眼神都带着依赖。要不是为了减肥，他还真想要尝尝小后辈给自己喂的薯片是什么味道的。

王九龙的手指捏着薯片的时候碰到了他的唇，只有那么一瞬间，张九龄竟然分辨不出来他嘴里的那点香气到底是薯片的，还是王九龙指尖的。

妈的，好想现在就把小后辈压在身下好好地摸一摸听他叫自己一声前辈。

“老大，老大，你的晚饭。”从身后追上来的助理拿着盒子递给张九龄，“只能吃这个啊，别的都不要吃。”

“王九龙呢？”

“在酒店。”

拍摄场地离酒店十分钟就到了，没有堵车。张九龄刷开备用房卡进屋的时候，王九龙才刚刚洗完澡出来，白色的衬衫太透了，洗完澡出来的身上还带着水汽，把王九龙的腰衬得格外明显。

王九龙背对着张九龄，弯着腰不知道在行李箱里找着什么，张九龄从背后看见了王九龙的窄腰，还有黑色的内裤。

在找东西的人与人被人从后面拦腰抱了起来，翻过身放到了桌子上。张九龄把饭盒放在桌子上和王九龙头抵着头，他把王九龙惊慌又紧张的样子看在心里，勾着笑：“知道自己错哪儿了吗？”

“不知道。”王九龙被问住了，只是摇了摇头。

“你诱惑我，带着一大袋零食来找我。九龙，你的前辈正在减肥呢，你看看他吃的都是什么？”

饭盒里装的是生菜，牛肉和沙拉。张九龄拿起一块肉来送到王九龙嘴里让他尝。没有盐的，一点味道都没有的肉，王九龙没吃下去，嚼了几口就吐了出来。

“一点都不好吃。”

“洗完澡又穿成这样勾引我，更是罪加一等，那么现在知道错了吗？”

“知道了。”王九龙忍着笑，前辈这是来找他算账来了，他在前辈面前吃着这些高热量的东西，让前辈眼馋了，“那前辈可不可以从轻处罚？”

“不可以。”沐浴露的香气钻进张九龄的鼻子里，张九龄抬起手把只扣了两个扣子的衬衫解下来，让王九龙裸着身体贴着自己的腰腹，他把王九龙抱了起来，“你再这样，我迟早会把你干死。”

“这么凶的吗？”王九龙两条腿缠着张九龄的腰借着力紧紧地搂住张九龄，他的吻落在耳边，他说，“可是我很想这样死。”

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

05

相拥入眠的感觉太好了，王九龙自从进组拍戏后就没睡过这么好的觉，有张九龄在身边他就可以睡得很踏实。不管在国外还是在国内，只要有张九龄。

王九龙翻个了身，没有抱到应该抱住的前辈，他揉了揉眼睛坐起来，才发现张九龄穿着个睡衣靠在桌边点了一支烟。

第一次见前辈的时候，前辈也是抽着烟的。那个时候前辈也许没注意到他，但是王九龙偷偷地在后台，躲在柱子后面地看着夹着烟卷和人说话的张九龄，心里在感叹为什么会有这样一个让人目不转睛的人。

就像是全世界的光都跑到了他的身上，除了张九龄，王九龙再看不见其他人。王九龙原本有可以上前打招呼的机会，可是他不敢。他在偷窥前辈的某一瞬间，看见前辈回头，虽然只有几秒的那一个眼神，却让他捂住了心脏，躲到柱子后面蹲下来。

前辈的气场太强大了，作为一个小后辈，怎么能去招惹他。

直到后来，王九龙在练习室里遇到了前辈，他一直以为是自己的运气，也是自己晚上睡觉的时候偷偷许愿的结果。不然那么大一个前辈，怎么会来练习室。

张九龄本来想多睡会儿，昨晚和王九龙闹得有些疯，直到清晨才作罢。盖上被子准备睡觉的时候天都擦亮了吧，王九龙早就告饶地扑进张九龄的怀里枕着他的肩膀睡觉。

一切都是美好的样子，但是张九龄却没什么睡意。他不知道自己的担心从何而来，小后辈越是对他倾注了这么多的喜欢他就越担心。

不是说小后辈不好，是小后辈太傻了。这种傻气是天真也是不染尘埃，新人出道的时候都是这样，要成熟要定型，就一定要经历这样的过程。

从不知世故到老于世故。

不知道为什么，张九龄突然不想要放王九龙走。就让王九龙好好地待在自己的身边就好，他是谁，是前辈，是娱乐圈里说得上话有名声有资历的人。他想要护着谁，谁就能够顺风顺水没有忧愁地在这个圈子里玩下去。

但与此同时，张九龄也知道，要是他这样锁着王九龙，把他锁在自己身边，就永远也得不到王九龙的喜欢和爱。虽然王九龙单纯，但是他有自己的野心，他要在这里干出一番事业来，而不是靠着谁找一个靠山混着日子。

张九龄见王九龙坐了起来也没急着动弹，他看着王九龙走到自己面前，弯下腰咬住了自己的烟。

王九龙会抽烟，在和张九龄相处的时候，张九龄就知道了。一开始张九龄把王九龙的烟夺过来，掐灭在地上，把他狠狠地压在床上，质问他到底是和谁学会的抽烟，王九龙只是用他那双漂亮的眼睛看着张九龄。

他说他喜欢前辈，所以跟着前辈学的抽烟。

到底还是他带坏的王九龙。张九龄把王九龙咬过去的烟拿回来，掐灭在烟灰缸里和他来了个早安吻才问他：“这么突然飞过来，戏不拍啦？”

“我请了假，我快杀青了，戏份也不怎么多。导演说只要补镜头的时候随叫随到行了。”就算再喜欢和疯狂，也还要理智，王九龙处理得很好，不会被人说事业才开始有起色就端架子。

这个小后辈也不用前辈操什么心的。有了这个认知的张九龄忽然觉得挫败，他好像忘了当初朋友知道他们的关系开玩笑问他要不要带带小后辈的时候，他是怎么说的了。

那个时候张九龄说，嗯，我和他就是睡觉的关系，不用带。

现在他巴不得小后辈能让他操操心，让他行使作为前辈教导后辈的职责。

“既然来了，就好好玩一玩吧。”张九龄伸出手指拦住了王九龙要亲过来的唇，“离这里不远有个沙滩，要不要去玩玩水？”

“不可以亲一个吗？”王九龙撇着嘴，早上起来，张九龄就只给了他一个吻，别的什么都没给他。他想象着的，是早上睡醒翻个身就能抱到前辈，他可以从被子里爬到前辈的身上，捧着前辈的脸亲个痛快。

王九龙喜欢张九龄，喜欢到确定了关系之后他的心里全都是张九龄。他想要时时刻刻都在张九龄身边，就这么陪着他，什么都不干也可以。

带着一丝宠溺的吻落了下来，张九龄撬开了王九龙的唇把他往床上推，“再亲就要出事儿了，今天就去不成海滩了。”

张九龄说完还替王九龙揉了揉腰：“腰还疼不疼，昨晚干狠了。”

“不疼，还可以去海边玩。”

也是，要是还疼着也不会上来主动要亲亲，还是干得不够狠。张九龄看着王九龙洗漱完换了衣服，把叫的早餐拿过去给他简单的吃两口，收拾了一阵子才出门。

这里的风景还是很好看的，平时张九龄拍摄画报偶尔会来转一转。没有拥挤和吵闹的人群，只有在沙滩上享受着日光和海水的年轻肉体。

张九龄戴着墨镜遮着太阳，他手里是冰爽可口的鸡尾酒，而王九龙坐在他旁边，正仔仔细细地抹着防晒霜。张九龄才不喜欢搞这些东西，总觉得烦。他在一旁翘着腿欣赏着这幅美人护肤图，脑子里其实想的是防晒霜的其他用途。

王九龙并不知道张九龄此刻正想着什么不可描述的事情，他把挤出来的膏体抹在自己的腿上，从下到上，一直抹到大腿根部。手从短裤里摸进去的，张九龄看到这个举动拉下墨镜，盯着王九龙看了很久。

真是不知道危险的毛头小子。王九龙要把防晒霜递过来的时候张九龄摇了摇头，他喝了一口杯子里的酒，把墨镜重新戴上：“我不爱涂这些东西。”

“可是不能晒黑啊，万一晒伤了就坏了。”王九龙不让，从自己的位子上站起来，到张九龄的腿边来和他面对面坐着，“不然我给你涂吧？”

一个微妙的姿势。从后面看上去就像是王九龙跪坐在张九龄的腿间，而王九龙还弯下了腰。弯腰是为了涂防晒霜，但是周围的人已经把目光转向了他们这边，捂着嘴在小声地说着什么。

张九龄的心思不在防晒霜上，他笑着把酒递到王九龙嘴边，要他喝一口再涂防晒霜。王九龙刚俯下身子凑过去张九龄就把酒杯向后撤。

王九龙没坐稳，直接两只手撑着椅子两边整个人摔到了张九龄的身上。等他抬起头来才发现，自己摔下去脸面对着的是张九龄鼓起来的裤裆。

不只是昨晚，而是每一次的记忆冲进脑子里，王九龙的脸一下子就红了起来，好看的眼睛里带着嗔怪。

“前辈耍流氓。”

“我哪有，”一脸委屈的张九龄无辜地否认着，“我只是突然想起来，不能让你喝醉了。这里坏人多，万一有人盯上你。”

“前辈就是最大的坏人。”王九龙把防晒霜丢到张九龄怀里，“不帮前辈涂了，前辈本来就黑，再晒一晒也看不出来。”

刚说完王九龙就被张九龄拉了过去，翻了个身，两个人换了位子。张九龄毫不客气地把手伸进王九龙裤子里，就像王九龙抹防晒霜那样。刚抹完防晒霜的皮肤更滑嫩了些，张九龄越摸越觉得口干舌燥。

“前辈，这里是公共场合。”

“公共场合怎么了，你仔细看看周围，哪一对情侣不是直接开干的。”张九龄亲了亲他的嘴角，伸出舌头来舔了舔王九龙微微张开的唇瓣，“我忍耐得已经够绅士了。”

张九龄没骗他，刚刚来的时候他们就看到了一对情侣在角落里享受着彼此的身体。他还去捂住了张九龄的眼睛，让张九龄快点走。

“可是我害羞。”王九龙夹住了张九龄的手，噘着嘴看着张九龄，“回去做好不好？”

哎，前辈不好当啊。

张九龄去拿酒，回来的时候王九龙身边站了个人。这个人张九龄似乎是见过，却不熟悉，他快步走过来，把酒放下来神情不悦地清了清嗓子。

一下子看不住就有人贴了上来，张九龄的担心能不多余吗？王九龙笑着把张九龄拉过来介绍着。眼前站着的是著名的摄影师，也是个中国人，只是在国外给各式各样的人拍照片。找到王九龙，是想问王九龙能不能做他的模特。

哦，著名摄影师。张九龄接过名片的时候脑海里搜索了一下，的确是听说过这个名字，很多有名气的人想找他拍一套图都不一定能够得到他的同意。

只要是他拍过的人，就一定会火。

王九龙犹豫着没直接答应，这种事情要和自己的经纪人对接，这位著名的摄影师显然不肯放弃，笑着说没关系。他等王九龙的电话。

这是一个大好的机会，想要放弃吗，当然不想。但是王九龙看出来张九龄的心情不是很好，回酒店之后张九龄就沉默着没讲话。他把名片收起来，重新坐在他的身边。

“前辈，我还在考虑，没确定要不要接。”

“我没有不开心。”张九龄忽然有些心疼这样小心翼翼的王九龙，因为什么，害怕前辈介意他的资源吗？张九龄早就过了和后辈争抢资源的时候了，他只是不想王九龙那么快地火起来。

张九龄还想要好好地和小后辈谈谈恋爱，不想小后辈那么快就忙碌起来。很多感情都是从忙碌开始貌合神离的，一旦分开了一点距离，两个人就像是一块撕开了口子的布，只会越扯越大，最后变成两块零散的残布。

“这么好的资源，你接了我开心。”张九龄捏了捏王九龙的手，“我的小后辈就要火了，肯定很多人觊觎他了，作为前辈我有了危机感。”

“小后辈会不会和长得好看还年轻的人跑了，他会不会嫌弃前辈老了......”

王九龙捧着张九龄的脸堵住了他的唇，他有些气恼，但是说出口就都成了委屈。

“前辈说什么呢，我是真心爱前辈的。”

张九龄没想到王九龙这样急切，他伸出手揉了揉王九龙的头，安慰他也是在安慰自己。

“我知道。”

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

06

感觉这种东西，别扭又奇怪。王九龙没火的时候，张九龄觉得他不过就是一个长得清秀好看的小后辈，没被人搞过也没有染上这些世俗气。他喜欢和小后辈搞在一起，也和小后辈确定了关系。

直到他的小后辈火了，他被机场里来看王九龙的人挤出去，他才觉得自己和小后辈的距离好像有些远了。手机里小后辈一天一条问候的短信变成了两天一条，有的时候三天一条。

张九龄烦躁地把手机扔到床上去，盖上被子仔细地回想着小后辈的发迹史。其实很难界定到底是因为王九龙拍的那部剧火的，还是因为拍了摄影师那组写真火的。总之，就是真真实实的这些事情交织在一起，把他和王九龙两个人推开了距离。

如果就这么分手了，也是挺可惜。那是自己一手带大的小后辈，虽然没有一把屎一把尿地养着，但也是张九龄看着他一步步火起来的。从一个拿着话筒接受采访的时候会拘束到现在的游刃有余，张九龄从那张依旧是笑容满面的脸上，到底看出了成长的痕迹。

新剧的演技虽然还欠着火候，但在新人表现中已是不俗，写真里那副好看的皮囊和漂亮勾人的眼睛，怎么看都是让人喜欢的模样。

再加上王九龙最近越来越瘦了，五官棱角更加分明，更是给他添了不少颜值上的分。张九龄一直都知道，王九龙只要瘦下来，火是迟早的事情，从第一眼看见他就知道。他在练习室里抱着王九龙的时候，唯一的念想就是王九龙千万不要再瘦下去。

软乎乎的抱着舒服，肉嘟嘟的亲着欢喜。

如果事情都能如人所愿。

王九龙很久没接到前辈的电话了，看见来电的时候他第一时间就接了起来。他最近太累了，每到他觉得自己撑不住的时候，他就想一想前辈。可是前辈都不和他联系了，前辈是不是因为他火，不方便再见面，所以就不要他了。

满怀着欣喜，王九龙听到电话那头的张九龄说，小后辈，最近忙不忙啊？

你家还是我家？

那是他还没什么人知道的时候，他在机场里给自己并不喜欢和了解自己的人签名，在他手签到快没知觉的时候，前辈把他带了出来。前辈问他手酸不酸，也是好久都没见面了，前辈也这样问过，去王九龙家还是去前辈家。

那次去的是王九龙的家里，张九龄一进来就把他往沙发上带，两个人都没去卧室，只是在沙发上就这么来了一发。事后张九龄帮王九龙揉了手腕，又亲了亲王九龙的脸。

公平起见，这一次怎么着也得是去张九龄的家里了。王九龙收拾得很快，和经纪人打完招呼之后，恨不得跑着就过去。经纪人把他拦了下来，确定他武装得没人认出来了，这才给他叫了车。

“去找张九龄？”

“我好久没见前辈了。”王九龙笑得眼睛都要没了，这些日子就没见到他这么开心过。

“王九龙，一定要小心。如果被拍到了，张九龄他是前辈，你现在事业才刚起步。”

“知道啦知道啦，我和前辈是正经恋爱关系。”王九龙摆了摆手，“又不是什么见不得人的关系，我喜欢前辈，前辈也喜欢我，怕什么。”

经纪人想了想，还是把张九龄之前的那些恋爱史全都咽回了肚子里，但愿不是多想。

成名有成名的苦恼。可是进这个圈子，不火不成名又混不下去，荣誉和苦恼都是相拥而来的。

好久没有这样真实地拥抱着了，吻落下来王九龙才觉得他和张九龄有些生疏了。张九龄并没有用以往的熟练技巧让他动情，只是让他躺在自己的腿上，而张九龄捧着他的脸一遍又一遍地亲着。

王九龙俯上前来抱着张九龄，他把张九龄扣在身下，蹭着张九龄的小腹。他要张九龄抱他，他想要张九龄在他耳边说着那些不入流的情话。

就像以前那样。

但是张九龄没有，他只是翻身重新占据了主导权，把脸埋进王九龙的胸前：“九龙，你瘦了。”

“拍杂志拍写真，摄影师说瘦点好看，前辈，你看了我拍的杂志了吗？”王九龙挠着张九龄的痒，笑着要去亲张九龄的脸。

“看到了，那个邀请你拍写真的摄影师，拍得真不错，也带火了你。”张九龄动了动自己的耳朵，上手掐了一把王九龙的腰，“等你忙完了，再把你喂胖回来好不好？”

“前辈是嫌弃我，觉得我瘦下来不好看？”

“不，是抱起来没以前舒服。”

.............

被按着干了不知道多久，两个人干柴烈火总觉得不够。情爱这种事情说起来没什么意思，做多了有觉得厌烦，但是眼前的人是心上的人，每一次这样亲昵就想要把对方拆吃入腹，想要好好地刻进自己的身体里。

这样就谁也抢不走了。

洗完澡出来张九龄随便穿了件睡衣，扣子一颗都没扣上把胸膛露出来。他没急着躺回床上去，靠着门边点上了一支烟。趴在床上玩着手机的王九龙撅着屁股晃着腿，地上都是刚刚乱扔掉的衣服，整间屋子凌乱又颓废。

充满了情爱的味道，前辈和后辈恋爱中最必不可少的味道。

这样也挺好的，小后辈一叫就到，还听话地任由前辈胡闹。张九龄一开始不就是想要这样吗，纯睡觉不管其他。只是现在张九龄发现，这个小后辈不仅很好搞，还很想要拥抱，不想撒手。

一脚踢过去，把作乱晃着的脚踢下去，张九龄把烟掐灭，扯了睡衣的带子直接坐在了王九龙的屁股上。张九龄把手机抽走，亲了亲王九龙的肩窝。

“小后辈......”

“前辈。”王九龙侧过头，沐浴露的香气萦绕在两人之间，张九龄按过王九龙的脸，唇直接覆了上去。王九龙的话呜咽在一个吻里，但是张九龄听得清清楚楚。

王九龙说：“前辈总是不打招呼就胡闹。”

不胡闹怎么是恋爱，要是什么都提前打好了招呼那是什么，在拍戏吗？所有定位的点，尺度都找好，灯光机器都架起来，只谈情不说爱。

一番胡闹之后张九龄放过了王九龙。两个人每次做完总会面对面地躺着，有时候十指紧扣，有时候相拥而抱。王九龙不困，饶有趣味地看着眉头紧皱的张九龄。

张九龄睡觉的时候总是这样，不知道梦到了什么，眉毛不肯放松。王九龙伸手抚平了张九龄的眉头，慢慢地靠过去，亲了亲张九龄的眼睛。

前辈没和小后辈说过那些烦心事，小后辈以为，前辈顺风顺水，并没什么烦恼。前辈能有什么烦恼，也像他一样，每天都奔波劳碌，抱怨着行程占据了自己大部分的时间不能够陪心爱的人吗？

王九龙的唇在张九龄的唇上停留，还没碰到，王九龙就听到张九龄带着慵懒睡意的笑声。

“趁我睡着，想干嘛？”

被抓了个现行的王九龙脸色窘迫，退开身子却被张九龄搂了过来。一个结结实实的有着温度的吻，不似以往的浓烈情长，只是贴着，但是王九龙很喜欢。他紧紧地抱着张九龄的腰，闭上眼睛让自己离得更近了些。

两个人少有这样温情的时候，王九龙看着张九龄，和他十指紧扣着：“前辈每次睡觉的时候都皱着眉头，是心情不好吗？”

“好，也不好。”张九龄回握住王九龙，“想你想的，每次只能在电视里杂志上看见你，想摸摸不到，想干干不着。”

“都是什么啊，”王九龙脸上有些挂不住，瞪了他一眼，“前辈哪一次想干，我没同意？”

“是啊，每一次都同意，可是我总觉得干不够。”张九龄半开玩笑道，“不然这样好了，我们公开，我就能明目张胆地干你了。”

王九龙犹豫了，他不知道张九龄这话里有几分真假，能和前辈谈恋爱已经是很幸运的事情了，他没想过要和张九龄公开。如果公开了会怎么样，人人都会说他攀上了大前辈，这些好的资源都是靠着前辈的关系得来的。

会把王九龙的努力和张九龄的清白都玷污了。王九龙突然想到经纪人说的话，他事业在上升期，要稳固还需要好的作品，而不应该是各种各样的八卦绯闻。

张九龄看着沉默的王九龙，笑着点了点他的额头，把小后辈搂进怀里：“随口瞎说的，没真的打算公开。”

“我还要看我的小后辈变成大明星。”

“我要变得和前辈一样，那时候我要和前辈站在一起，我要我自己能够有站在前辈身边的资格。前辈，你等等我。”王九龙认认真真地保证着。

“你是真的走心了吧，对王九龙？”

面对朋友的质疑，张九龄仰头喝了一大口酒，把酒杯递过去重新倒满。脑海里全都是王九龙的样子，张九龄甩了甩头，嘴硬道：“没有。”

他和小后辈，只是睡觉的关系。

他只是喜欢王九龙的身体，只是想要等王九龙成了大明星之后，和别人炫耀，你看，那是我养大的后辈。

我还搞过他。

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

07

张九龄竟然接到了那个金牌摄影师的电话，他觉得这个世界里真的是有太多的不可思议了。人撞柱子上了要给柱子道歉，因为柱子不会动，人会动。小三打电话来质问原配我和他是真心相爱，你能不能成全我们......

金牌摄影师现在在张九龄眼里，就是那个打电话过来的小三。虽然摄影师什么都没做，但是男人之间情敌相见，警惕是下意识的举动。

完全是为了防备。

挂掉电话张九龄觉得要不是他的脑子有问题就是摄影师的脑子有问题。张九龄思索再三，他觉得是摄影师的脑子有问题。

他邀请张九龄和王九龙一同拍摄写真。

和王九龙拍写真固然好，可是张九龄不喜欢和他们拍写真的人是给王九龙拍过写真，对王九龙念念不忘的摄影师。

前辈的直觉，觉得他的小后辈被人盯上了。

和王九龙一起吃饭的时候，张九龄提到了这件事。晕乎乎的小后辈愣了愣，抬起头来看着压抑着怒气的前辈，贴心地给他夹了前辈爱吃的菜。

“前辈不喜欢和我一起工作吗？”

“嗯，不喜欢。”张九龄扒拉着菜，说完他抬起头，看到王九龙低着头泄气的样子又补了一句，“工作的时候都不能好好干你。”

“前辈没有别的词了吗？”王九龙放下了筷子，有些不高兴，“前辈对我的工作每次都不那么上心，前辈是瞧不起我的资源吗？”

“哪有？”张九龄的求生欲上了来，他感觉到小后辈不高兴了，他坐到小后辈的旁边，撞了撞小后辈的肩膀，“生气了，觉得前辈只想干你，看不上你别的东西？”

“前辈还喜欢我什么？”

啧，越来越伶牙俐齿了。张九龄捏着他的脸亲了亲噘起来的嘴巴，他还能尝到王九龙刚刚吃的东西的味道。这一亲就上了瘾，张九龄捧着王九龙的脸，舌头闯进王九龙的口中，亲了个满足。

“我喜欢小后辈白白净净的，喜欢小后辈那双会说话的眼睛。我还喜欢小后辈的听话乖巧，喜欢小后辈的聪明懂事。对了，我还喜欢小后辈的认真努力，喜欢小后辈说要赶上我这个前辈。”

“那前辈就是喜欢我了？”王九龙的眼睛都亮了起来，嘴角勾着甜甜的笑。

“不，前辈最喜欢的还是搞小后辈的时候。”

张九龄总是这样，把情色说在前头，把这段感情说得就像是打炮一样，还是持久炮。张九龄每次也都是说给自己听，好让自己不要深陷这段感情里。

王九龙这次并没恼，只是问他：“前辈，我有一件事情不是很明白。”

“你说。”

“前辈睡觉的时候，为什么老喜欢皱着眉头啊，是梦到什么了吗？”王九龙第一次看张九龄皱着眉头睡觉就想要问，但他没放在心上，后来也忘了，等他再想起来的时候，早就换了话茬。

现在抓住了机会，王九龙想要问个明白。

“嗯，没梦到什么，也许是噩梦吧。”张九龄不以为意，重新恢复了他吊儿郎当的样子，搭过王九龙的肩膀，“担心我？”

“前辈认真点，我看过不止一次了。”王九龙满是认真的神色，他没想到前辈这样胡乱推脱了下来。他想要了解前辈，和前辈相处久了，褪去那层崇拜的心思，王九龙想要真真切切地了解张九龄这个人。

王九龙喜欢张九龄，喜欢到心里想到他都像是吃了蜜。在浏览新闻的时候看到任何与张九龄相关的消息他都会高兴半天。他真的想找个人大声地告诉他，你看见张九龄了吗，那是我的前辈，那是我喜欢的人。

我和他睡过觉。

张九龄被突然认真的王九龙问住。其实他并不常做噩梦，连梦都少有，他每天忙碌疲惫到沾着枕头就睡着的地步，怎么还能有那个精力去对付梦里的事情。

他的皱眉是有原因的，大多都和感情有关。明星之间的恋爱比旁人都要辛苦些，担心着被拍到被曝光，如果公开了会不会有人接受，粉丝会不会因此不再喜欢自己。

等到事业稳固了，定位也都被找到了谈起恋爱来才不会那么辛苦。张九龄早就是不用靠着来来往往的粉丝过日子的新人了，他谈过很多场恋爱，被拍到了曝光了也没什么所谓，他到了适婚的年龄很多人还催他快点结婚。

皱眉就是因为这些过往。张九龄谈恋爱的对象并没有什么标准，有的是和他同期出道的明星，有的也是像王九龙这样新到不能再新的小后辈。分手也都是因为差不多的原因，因为事业上的奔忙，两个人的距离越来越远，到最后的无话可说。

所以张九龄才更加在意王九龙的忙碌，不想让自己重蹈覆辙，也不想就这么和王九龙算了。王九龙到底哪里和其他人不一样，张九龄不太懂，喜欢王九龙也只是那一瞬间的事情。

见色起意差不多，后来就是日久生情。

也许是自己看着小后辈一路走过来的，他就像个并没怎么操心的父母，看着自己的孩子慢慢有今天这样的成就。他算得上是王九龙的伯乐，在王九龙还没什么人喜欢的时候就发现了王九龙这块宝藏。

眼下着这样的宝藏慢慢被人知晓了，所有人都要来和他抢这块宝藏。若是谁都能抢得，那么张九龄第一个发现还有什么意思。

他要小后辈完完全全属于他。

张九龄付完账出来，小后辈早就裹着衣服戴着口罩在门口等他。成了明星之后很少有这样散步的机会，今天是趁着人少，天气又转凉了，并没什么人，也就能够让张九龄牵着王九龙的手走很远的路。

“九龙，写真我是不会拍的。”张九龄摩挲着王九龙的手，在他还没有失落之前又补了一句，“不是不想和你一起工作，那是你的资源，你也说过你要靠着你的能力好好地站在我的身边。”

“如果我去了，大家都会讨论我，或者是我和你。但是我想让大家讨论的都是你。”张九龄说完都觉得自己太伟大了，竟然能这么大方地就把小后辈放出去，让原本应该喜欢他的人去喜欢他。

“前辈......”王九龙撇着嘴，这是他喜欢的前辈。别人都以为他们这段感情里，玩笑多于真心，他们都怕王九龙只是折了肉体进去最后被玩得什么都不剩。

这段感情也许开头是草率了点，他们的故事也不是从真心喜欢开始的。但是他们还是确定了关系，两人也都认真了不是。王九龙在这段感情里已经收获了很多了，他这个人很知足，他喜欢前辈，这就够了。

更别说前辈体贴着他的心思让他自己飞出去闯荡。

花园的角落里枝叶交错，动了情的吻装满了柔情缱绻。王九龙躺在张九龄的腿上，一张长椅被两个人霸占，张九龄捏着王九龙的耳朵。

“九龙啊，听前辈一句劝，和那个摄影师保持距离。”

“怎么呢？”王九龙抓住张九龄的手，放在自己的心口上，“前辈是对自己没自信，还是不相信我？”

“都不是，我是怕镜头下的你。”摄影师最会找到就是一个人身上的亮点，镜头记录下来的那一刻的美好，足以让一个人心动。每一个细节的放大和拍摄出来的照片，不仅是模特本人身上气质的体现，也是拍摄的人心思的表达。

“模特和摄影师跑了这种事情，我见过很多。很多人甚至还觉得模特和摄影师在一起是一桩美事。”

就因为摄影师有一双发现美的眼睛。

“那前辈还说我，你自己都有那么多的风流韵事，我不是也没计较？”王九龙撇着嘴，有些吃味，“前辈不要以为自己不说，我就不知道了。”

“前辈的前任好多啊，传出绯闻的，或者是圈子里大家都默认过的。想起来我真是吃亏，我的第一次给了前辈，后面也只和前辈在一起了。”

“你都听谁说的，”张九龄弯下身子亲着王九龙的唇，算是给他的甜头，“你说实话，是不是羡慕前辈了？”

“我羡慕你这个干什么，”王九龙勾着张九龄的脖子蹭着他的鼻尖坐起来，“我要是真的羡慕前辈，我也学着前辈，多找几个人积累经验。”

“到时候就能够和前辈匹敌了，那时候前辈你也许都比不上我。”

虽然是玩笑话，但是张九龄仍然凑过去两只手扣着王九龙的腰，再次亲吻的时候张九龄多了些严肃。他霸道地按着王九龙的后脑勺，长枪直入勾着王九龙的唇。

“不可以，九龙。前辈不允许你这么做。”

今晚相聚之后张九龄就又要飞到国外去拍戏了，两三个月都不一定能够见一次面。虽然通讯发达，手机视频什么都能见到，但是张九龄最喜欢的还是小后辈陪在自己身边，真实地和自己十指紧扣，相拥而吻。

“我出国后，你一个人好好照顾自己。”

“也要记得想我。”

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

08

国外的消息闭塞，不比国内，八卦谣言永远是跟在真相前面跑的。张九龄收了工刚想要找助理要手机，经纪人就把他拦了下来。

“王九龙忙着呢，你自己才收工，别找他了。”

直觉告诉张九龄一定有什么事情发生。他皱着眉头伸手要手机，在王九龙身上张九龄一直都没什么耐心。第一次见面就想要占有王九龙的身体，先入为主地把王九龙所有的东西都打上他自己的记号，包括他的身体。

虽然王九龙的事情他没怎么管，但是时时刻刻都在关注着，王九龙的事就是他的事。张九龄的手没退缩，固执地悬在半空中，要到手机才肯罢休。

“其实也没什么事的，老大。”

“给我！”

八卦榜单永远热闹，张九龄随便点进去几条就看明白了事情的前因后果。冉冉升起的新星被金牌摄影师看中，二度合作，拍出来的片子尺度颇大，两人疑似相互欣赏。照片里一同吃饭进出酒店言之凿凿，真的像他们说的那么回事儿。

“老大......”自己的恋人和别人一同热搜，还被那些乱七八糟的人臆想着一出完美的爱情谁能开心？经纪人看着张九龄阴沉的脸色，试探性地转移话题，“今天收工了，不然，您回酒店休息？”

“后面还有什么工作？”张九龄打断，“如果拍不到我的戏份，我就先回国。”

“你要去找王九龙？”经纪人摇了摇头，“老大，当初你可是说，只是喜欢他，不管他事业的。”

“我知道，我要回国。”张九龄没了耐心，直接自己开了软件自己订了机票，他把所有的问题都丢给了经纪人，哪怕是他坐着飞机飞回去，只是看王九龙一眼，立刻飞回来他也要回去一次。

他早就说过了，要小心那个摄影师，前辈的经验果然是没有错的，可惜小后辈还需要磨练。

飞机落地的时候张九龄也没多少打电话给王九龙，他空手而来，也不知道王九龙身在何处。出了机场晚间的风终于让他清醒了下来，他就这么从国外飞到了国内。

几个小时的距离而已，张九龄却觉得疲惫不堪。调回正常模式的手机上还跳出了王九龙日常关心的对话框，小后辈问他的前辈有没有好好吃饭，有没有想他。

丝毫没有说新闻的事情。

他们好像还和以前一样，因为想要见一面而探班，那个时候张九龄跟着地址飞过来，把行李都丢进王九龙的房间，热热烈烈地和他来一发情事。他开玩笑说要教后辈床戏，其实就是想要搞他。

可是第二天走的时候，后辈眼角低垂，懂事听话的样子让前辈于心不忍，可是也没办法多陪小后辈。飞机是不等人的，前辈张开手臂把后辈抱住了，抱在怀里，前辈听见后辈有些紧张地发问。

小后辈说他喜欢前辈，问他们算不算在一起了。

不知道怎么就答应了，他听着小后辈急促激动的心跳声，那是为前辈的贴近跳乱的心脏，那是小后辈喜欢前辈的证据。

张九龄想了想，最后打了个车去了公司练习室。练习室是他和王九龙第一次亲密的地方，他不知道自己为什么突然想到要去练习室。也许是为了重温第一次的美好，也许是想要在练习室里把自己慌乱的心静下来。

王九龙，一个竟然会让他乱了阵脚的小后辈。

练习室里黑漆漆的，张九龄没急着开灯，黑暗的空间让他的心慢慢安静下来，让他适应着这样的环境，也让他慢慢地回忆着这个练习室里发生过的事情。

他还记得那面落地的镜子，当时他就那么地把王九龙推过去，让王九龙的后背抵着那面镜子。他还记得王九龙的讨饶，王九龙说镜子撞坏了他赔不起。

那个时候的前辈真是存着坏心思，润滑剂都准备好了只等着把小后辈吃干抹净。小后辈疑惑地问他，前辈怎么带着润滑剂呢？但是小后辈依旧被吃得干干净净。

真怀念那个时候，还没有动情，又全是温柔和情爱。张九龄摸着镜子前面的栏杆，他快要陷入这片黑暗里去了，再想不到其他，脑海中全是王九龙。就在他快要和这片黑暗融为一体的时候，一个温暖的拥抱包围了他。

练习室里有别人。张九龄并没被吓到，他现在迫切地需要一个拥抱，把他从黑暗中拉回来，把他从王九龙这谭深渊中带出来。

热烈的吻让两个人在地上滚了好几圈，发泄一样地把所有的情绪全都放在了对方的身上。张九龄甚至都不知道在练习室里的人是谁，拥抱和热吻就直接落了下来。

王九龙知道张九龄在和他有过情事的地方和别人重来了一次吗，要是他知道了，会生气吗？张九龄突然有了一种放松的感觉，好像是在报复王九龙和别人传出的绯闻。

可是他有什么好报复王九龙的，那只是绯闻而已，王九龙并没有承认。手机对话框里的王九龙问候的信息还新鲜热乎着，王九龙还喜欢他不是吗。

他应该做的是去找王九龙，一下飞机就把王九龙的电话拨通，问他在哪，告诉他我来找你了，我想见你。王九龙，我们把今天热搜上的事情都说一说，你和那个摄影师怎么回事，你选择他还是选择我。

真是一出闹剧，小三终于翻过了身决定介入两人的感情还被人祝福。想到这里的张九龄对着身下的人更狠了些，他用力地撞着，两只手空出来搂紧那人的腰。

反正前辈就是一个满嘴荤话不正经的人，恋爱的对象多到一只手都数不过来。没有人看到他们这段感情，张九龄的经纪人，王九龙的经纪人。其实张九龄都知道的，王九龙没说，他也就不提。

两个人默契地忽视掉这个问题，直到看起来合适的人选出现了，这个问题再也不能被忽视了，必须要做出选择。王九龙是要选择看起来被别人祝福的感情，还是要选择和前辈继续苟且下去。

身下的人没有吭声，咬着牙在忍耐着。黑漆漆的练习室里啪啪的声音格外明显，撞着镜子真的有要把镜子撞碎的架势。只是耳边不再有了小后辈嗔怪的声音，要他轻点，也要他抱紧自己。

一场情事本该差不多结束了，张九龄翻身躺在地上大口地喘着气。这时候并没有人会路过，要想再次体会到那次练习室里的刺激是再不能够的了。很多念念不忘的事情再来一遍，人事都变了，又怎么能事事都如从前。

温暖的手伸了过来，和张九龄十指紧扣着。情爱之事已经都做了，牵手又能怎么样呢，这时候的张九龄应该悬崖勒马，不能够给再多的温柔了。

前辈的温柔应该都给王九龙，而不是给眼前这个连名字都不知道的人。但是张九龄并没有迟疑，直接把手伸了过去，和他十指紧扣。

“你一个人，晚上跑到练习室干什么？”张九龄摩挲着那人的指节，说是问句，但是也并没有要身旁的人回答。他握着的手用了力，自问自答。

“也许是因为勤奋，努力地想要练习吧。这个圈子里永远不少长得好看的人，一张漂亮的脸蛋立不住脚跟，要想一直火下去总要在自己身上下功夫。”

当初的小后辈就是这样，恨不得泡在练习室里，对着镜子看自己的仪容仪表，练习一切可以让自己在镜头上看起来趋于完美的状态。

“新人是不是都这么努力，为了自己的前途。有野心真是一件好事，没看过的风景总要去看看。可是火了之后更多的是无可奈何，有自己想要抓住的，也有怎么抓都抓不住的。”

“我以为到我这个年纪了，什么都已经定了下来。没有那么多的惊心动魄和求而不得了，可是我没想到我把从前的事情又经历了一遍。”

“我喜欢上了自己的一个小后辈。”

身旁的人听到这句话坐起来，他慢慢地靠近张九龄，把自己的气息都扑在张九龄的鼻间。两个人交换了呼吸，张九龄按住他的下巴亲上去。

一个吻结束了，那人才开口。他的声音真是好听，像是从远方空谷里传来的回响，久违又熟悉。

“前辈......”

“王九龙，我知道是你。”

从那个拥抱靠过来张九龄就知道是王九龙，那样熟悉的身体骗不过有情的人。两个人紧紧抱在一起的时候张九龄在想，如果王九龙不在这里，真的有另一个人，和他在黑夜里相拥会怎么样。

想来想去都是得不到结果的，因为除了王九龙也没人会想到要来练习室。练习室对张九龄和王九龙来说，是很重要的地方，只有他们两个人才会想到的，可以暂时逃避的地方。

也正是因为知道黑暗里的人是王九龙，所以才默认了这场情事。前辈的温柔还是全都给了小后辈。张九龄没想过要报复王九龙，他喜欢王九龙，他终于承认了。

他试着把自己没入黑暗，也试着想要沉浸这样的黑暗，只是王九龙把他拉了出来，重新抱着他。

“前辈，刚刚说的是真的吗？”黑暗里也能够看到王九龙那双眼睛，他们就像是第一次在练习室相遇那样，但是又不像。

从前都是王九龙在告白，现在换张九龄，换他的前辈来对王九龙说这样的话。前辈不常说这样的话，王九龙捧着张九龄的脸亲了亲：“前辈，真的喜欢我吗？”

“嗯，喜欢你。”

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

09

经纪人把合约放在王九龙面前，是一部正在筹拍的大热的剧本。故事情节精彩巧妙，构思新颖，是怎么拍都能够火的剧本。

只是这样的剧本，不应该出现在王九龙面前。他知道的，自己才刚有些起色，这种制作的剧本他是够不到边的。不知道经纪人怎么帮他拿下来的，握着签字笔迟迟没肯下笔的王九龙咬着唇还是问出了口。

“这部剧里还有谁出演？”

“定下的男一，是张九龄。”经纪人笑了笑，“你是男三，戏份不是很多，但是很讨喜。你这个恋爱谈的总算是给你带来了点好处，张九龄点名推荐的你。”

“啊，是前辈......”

不知道为什么，失落感直接涌上了心头。前辈推荐的，前辈是不是因为他自己的新闻的事情闹大了，觉得他不够好，看不上他了。

王九龙的突然沉默让经纪人慌了。经纪人反复斟酌了一下自己刚刚说过的话，好像也并没什么问题。张九龄作为前辈能够提点后辈，那是不可多得的好时机。更别说他俩还是情侣的关系，按情按理给王九龙男二的戏份都可以。

但是张九龄特意说明了，王九龙适合男三这个戏份。不知道是不是为了避嫌，男三和男一根本没有任何对手戏，在剧组都很难见得上面。

“九龙，张九龄估计是想你更好吧……”

“我知道的，前辈要是太偏心我，我自己也接不住。”王九龙露出一个叫人放心的笑来，“我自己等下去好好谢谢前辈。”

王九龙向来不用人多操心，除了这一次和摄影师的事情。王九龙自己都不太清楚怎么闹这么大的事情，他只是去拍照，那个摄影师对他表白了，说喜欢他。王九龙当然就是拒绝了，他有了前辈，别人再好可那也是前辈先来的。

然后他就看到了高高挂上新闻的自己。他们总是先入为主，被新闻打造出来的美好幻想吸引了注意。那些照片对拍照的人来说并没有什么明显的尺度，文艺工作者，王九龙在进这个圈之前就被教导身体都是可以奉献的。

他担心的就只有前辈。张九龄在国外看到了会不会误会他，会不会觉得他不干净了不再理他。他只是寻常地发了问候给张九龄，他想要探一探张九龄的口风，看看张九龄知不知道了这件事情。

因为害怕前辈的所有回答，自己直接躲进了练习室里关上刺眼的灯。前辈在这里要过他，这里有前辈喜欢自己的痕迹，哪怕那时候前辈只是喜欢他的身体也好。他有着自己的私心，在这里紧张又害怕，欢喜又刺激地把自己交给过前辈。他没想到能在这里遇到前辈。

再来一次的情事他们都不再是以前那样只顾着欢爱的前后辈了，他们各怀心事。王九龙能够感觉到，前辈在说喜欢他的时候，心里装着别的事情。

再次见到张九龄，是进组的小半个月了。王九龙并没有因为是张九龄推荐来的就被人特别关照，反而因为是他看上去和张九龄并没什么特别的交集，在组里备受冷落。

多少都有些因为新闻的影响，平日里那些热热闹闹打着招呼的人都冷冷待着王九龙，生怕自己惹上什么事情。王九龙看到张九龄的第一眼只觉得前辈瘦了，原来还带着点肉的可爱前辈这时候有的只有眉眼之中的冷漠。有那么一刹那连王九龙自己都不认识张九龄了。

好像回到了第一次见面，他连打招呼的勇气都没有了。

什么都变了，张九龄变回了那个遥远不可及的前辈，王九龙也从当年那个肉呼呼带着眼镜的可爱男孩一步步蜕变成了有男人样子的新人明星。如果王九龙上前一步，不知道在那些角落里会有什么样的大炮在拍着他们的一言一行。他们不再能够自由自在地拥抱，甚至是牵手。

场务在收拾着东西，导演叫了演员到位准备拍摄。张九龄回头的时候看见王九龙了，但是他只是静静地看着，什么话也有说。甚至在擦肩而过的时候故意撤开了距离。

剧组的拍摄场地比较原生态，一到了晚上拍摄点总会冷得像个冰窖。王九龙今天的戏本来不用拖到这么晚，但是他被告知要补一个镜头。他在旁边等了差不多有几个小时，从高高架着的火堆慢慢减势成小小的一堆，都没有拍到他。

王九龙本来不觉得委屈，这都是工作里该有的事情。可是他因为前辈和他拉开距离的这个举动，心里塞满了难受。练习室那一晚没什么异常，可是他还是感觉到了不对。

从不认真说喜欢和爱的前辈，郑重地把爱说出了口，更多的像是在告别。火光照亮着王九龙的脸庞，跳跃的火花印在王九龙的眼睛里，让他流出眼泪来。

细微的声响也没能够让王九龙转过头来，直到一块帕子送到他的面前：“哭什么？”

是前辈的声音。前辈的声音小后辈怎么都能够听出来，那是他心上的声音。

“受欺负了，还是和谁闹别扭了？”

“谢谢前辈关心，我没事儿。”王九龙把帕子还了回去，自己攥着袖口把眼泪擦干净，拍了拍屁股站起来，“前辈我还要补镜头，先走了。”

“王九龙，”张九龄叫住了他，火光的温暖照在了他的脸上，也把他脸上照出一点温柔来，“我没有因为你和那个摄影师有了绯闻就冷落你生你气。”

“我冷落你不是因为这个。”

事件被曝光出来还能够引起波澜，那是因为王九龙现在有了名气，无论网上人说的是什么样子，张九龄有自己的判断。他冷落王九龙是因为现在王九龙火了，他的靠近和没有距离的动作都会被放大，对王九龙不好。

张九龄并不想要王九龙再受到其他奇怪言论的影响。

“推荐你来这部剧也的确有私心。那些新闻你不用去理会或者说明，你需要的是作品。我推荐你来的，我知道你努力争气，或许能够通过这个作品，把这些新闻和消息都盖过去。”

“王九龙，你是我眼看着慢慢成长到今天的后辈，我不仅仅是喜欢你。我更想要你什么都好。”

至于那些消息的真假，王九龙愿不愿意继续喜欢他，都不是张九龄该想的事情。哪怕张九龄再害怕，再担心王九龙会因为两个人慢慢拉开的距离提出分手，他还是要把选择的权利交回给王九龙。

前辈能为小后辈做的就是这些了，用经验帮他处理掉对王九龙来说棘手的麻烦。

王九龙什么都没说就走掉了，剩张九龄一个人坐在火堆前，凝神不知道在想些什么。他的王九龙啊，天知道他是忍住了多少次回头的想法，才拉开了和王九龙的距离。王九龙走掉的那一刻，他的心都沉了下去。

接到摄影师电话的那天王九龙刚好杀青。电话那头的摄影师心情很好，邀请王九龙一同吃饭，共同商讨要不要回应新闻那些事情。

“你可想好了，去还是不去。”经纪人在一旁替王九龙着急，新闻的事情，经纪人多少知道一点运作的内幕。原来就是摄影师表白被拒，所以要闹出这么一场来，就是想要让王九龙答应。

“如果你去了，答应他的表白，或许这些都可以迎刃而解。他们会觉得你们在一起也算是美好的感情，所有对你不利的言论都可以不攻自破了。”

“可是我不喜欢他。”王九龙打断了经纪人的话，“而且我和前辈是恋爱关系，我不可能为了要化解我自己的问题，就让前辈吃亏。我不想前辈牵扯进来。”

“你真的喜欢张九龄吗，可是张九龄他自己的恋爱新闻也很多，就算那些并没什么实际证据，可实打实的恋爱过往也都摆在那里。”

“你相信张九龄对你的真心吗？”

停下手中动作的王九龙抬起了头，他安安静静地看着有些冲动的经纪人，咧开嘴巴温温柔柔地笑了笑：“那是我自己的事情，我和前辈之间的事情。”

“王九龙，就算是恋爱也是要脑子的。”

经纪人从王九龙一开始说自己和张九龄在一起的时候就有过这种担心，总觉得张九龄对王九龙并没有那么上心。王九龙不过是一个没什么背景的小后辈，哪能够让张九龄那样的大前辈记挂着。

出事之后张九龄身为恋人也没有帮王九龙出面解决过问题，经纪人总担心王九龙最后会什么都不剩下，没有了前途也没有了爱情。经纪人也心疼王九龙。

“现在明明有一个更好的选择放在你的面前，即使如此，你依旧还会选择张九龄吗？”

“我会的，我永远选择张九龄。”王九龙坚定地笑着。

不管这样的问题问多少次，王九龙只会有这么一个答案。他永远选择张九龄。

tbc


	10. 完结章

10

自那天剧组相见后，张九龄和王九龙便没再见面。两个人默契地把那一晚上的事情都忘记，照常拍戏，照常问候。王九龙杀青那天，张九龄才过来和王九龙吃了一顿饭，饭后两个人回酒店，干脆利落地滚了一回床单。

酒店是剧组统一租的，狗仔队根本拍不到什么八卦，这是张九龄在克制着两个人之间的距离做出的妥协。他其实比任何时候都想要搞王九龙。

那是他辛辛苦苦看着成长起来的小后辈啊，他从前搞得，为什么现在就摸不得碰不得。他还记得王九龙身上的味道，记得他的每一处敏感点，记得王九龙为他颤抖的样子。

穿衣服的时候张九龄走到王九龙面前，按住他的后脑勺亲了他的额头。张九龄的唇在额头上停留了很久，这个不同寻常温柔的吻让王九龙闭上了眼睛，伸出手来拥抱着张九龄。

“前辈，保重。”

王九龙知道张九龄为什么和自己疏远，他的新闻慢慢地淡出了视线，一切都像张九龄希望的那样变得更好了。王九龙的经纪人也更加注意了些，那些捕风捉影的绯闻并没再影响到王九龙，反而给他拉了不少好感。

因为王九龙的不辩驳，因为王九龙更加努力地投入到了自己的工作。王九龙是争气的，又接了这部大制作的剧，更多的人都去讨论着这里面的各大前辈，包括张九龄。

谁都不记得有一个小后辈出过什么出过什么样的新闻。

即使王九龙明白这些，他依旧觉得张九龄的做法太过冷酷和决断。张九龄才不管这个，他只看结果，王九龙劝不动他，只能默默地和张九龄保持着这样的距离。

他其实明白的，张九龄也在逼自己。这部戏一杀青，他们的感情可能也会就此冷淡下来。经纪人告诉过王九龙，张九龄很多段感情都是这样结束的。

无论是被人甩还是甩别人。

在说完保重这句话后，张九龄并没什么反应。王九龙有些失望地低着头，把自己的那些情绪全都收好，噘着嘴像个大人一样拧开了门。

出了这道门，他和张九龄就彻底完了。王九龙不后悔自己和张九龄有过这样说短不短，说长又不长的恋爱时光。在别人看来，是他付出的比较多一些，乖巧听话，前辈让做什么就做什么。只有他自己知道他不傻。

他能够感觉到前辈对他的喜欢，连赶着坐飞机过来探班。嘴上说着荤话的前辈要是真的只是想要搞他的话，大可不必把自己弄得那么疲惫，飞那么长的时间只是为了能够陪着他睡一个晚上的觉。

推开这道门，这些存在王九龙心里的美好就只能留在王九龙心里，再也没法说出口了。王九龙让自己镇定下来，轻轻地推开门，在门锁转动还没被打开的时候，他突然被一道强大的力量拉了过去。

张九龄的脸放大地呈现在他面前，张九龄带着烦闷又暴躁的样子不耐烦道：“去你妈的保重。”

刚穿好的裤子被扒了下来，王九龙还没反应过来张九龄就握住了他的脚踝把他的腿架起来。好看的腿直接搭在了前辈肩膀上，王九龙低头，正好把低头掏鸟的前辈看了个仔仔细细。

内裤被可怜兮兮地挂在脚上，王九龙的屁股还残留着滑嫩，张九龄没得商量就想要这么直接地顶进去。王九龙看着这样迫不及待的张九龄，无奈又没有办法地抓紧了床单。

“前辈，要润滑的。”

剩下的润滑剂都用完了，本来还能够再用一次的小半管润滑剂直接打了个转丢进垃圾桶里。两个人好久没有这样的放肆了，被子不知道卷到了哪去，床单都是褶皱，还有不知道是流出来的润滑剂还是什么别的液体。这样大汗淋漓的两个人，喘着气四目相对，还要捧着对方的脸亲吻。

“王九龙，搞吧。”张九龄伸出手把撑在他身上喘气的人拉在怀里，贴着他的唇道，“当初要只是存着和你打炮的心思一直不变就好了。”

“妈的，我为什么要答应和你在一起。”

如果不是睡了一晚上了瘾，张九龄怎么会允许自己犯同样的错经历同样的爱情。虽然他很不愿意承认，他栽在王九龙这里了，但是他还是要有前辈的尊严。

“王九龙，你滚吧，我只是想要搞你。如果以后我要找你，都是因为我想跟你搞，跟你睡觉，你懂了吗？”

口是心非的句子，张九龄以为王九龙会生气，会抓着他的衣领问他这到底是不是他的真心话。他要怎么说，我刚才说的都是骗你的，以后也就这样时刻担忧着你随时都会逃走的可能，这样和你混下去吧。

张九龄说不出口，他说这些话的意思就是在暗示王九龙，该做的选择要做了，别因为那么点情爱就犹豫不决，给他也是给自己一个痛快。

但是小后辈没生气，哪怕是前辈说了这样伤人的话，小后辈也没有气恼。小后辈只是勾着前辈的脖子，在他的嘴角留下一个浅浅的吻，笑着把唇印在张九龄的嘴上。

“好啊，前辈以后寂寞了，记得来找我。”他会处理好不让人拍到的，他会保证不给前辈带来麻烦的。只要前辈有需要。

懂事的小后辈，还和以前一样听前辈的话。

和张九龄分开之后，王九龙的生活又恢复了平常，密集到喘不过气来的工作压迫着他让他没时间没心思去想别的事情。

除了偶尔和张九龄上床睡觉。

王九龙说到做到，每一回张九龄找他，他都提前确定好了不会被拍。两个人说是浓情也都绝情，每一次穿上裤子出门就像是不相干的人。王九龙也不纠缠，只是看见张九龄睡在他旁边依旧皱着眉头睡觉的样子，心里有些难受。

前辈为什么会这么没有安全感，就笃定了他也会像那些前任一样，一出名就分手呢。他喜欢前辈，这和前辈是什么样的身份，能不能在一起都没关系。

他喜欢前辈啊，他是怎么都不会放开前辈的。

要怎么做，才能够赶走前辈的不安感，王九龙想了很久。他轻轻地帮张九龄抚平了皱紧的眉毛，把吻落在他的脸颊，他好想把所有的温柔都给前辈，就像是前辈把所有的保护都给了他一样。

张九龄下意识地抓住了靠过来的手。睡梦中的人很是不安，摸到什么就紧紧抓住。前辈难得像一个小孩子，王九龙回握住前辈的手，放到嘴边亲了亲。

没说分手，没说要继续在一起。在旁人都为他们这段感情焦急的时候，王九龙却沉静了下来。摄影师的再次猛烈的追求王九龙也视若无睹，在别人的惋惜声中浅浅地笑着。

他在等，等一个重要的场合和时机。

小后辈第一次和前辈相遇，是在一个颁奖晚会上。那时候小后辈只是应邀参加，并没获得什么奖项，和那么重要奖项的前辈相比，他真的是一个新到不能再新的后辈了。

而现在小后辈却在这样的颁奖典礼上，拿到了最佳男配角的奖项。

像一张干干净净的白纸，任由谁添画上几笔才慢慢成就了现在的王九龙。王九龙这幅画作，是张九龄一笔一画描绘出来的。那样耀眼，那样夺目地站在舞台中间。

张九龄看着所有的灯光都打向王九龙，那一刻好像灯光也都打到了他的身上。所有和王九龙亲密的拥抱和接吻滚烫了张九龄身上的血液，王九龙挺直的腰板站在那舞台上又让张九龄百感交集。

王九龙到底是进步了，穿上西装瘦瘦高高的，万千少女梦中情人是什么样子的，看看王九龙就知道了。他有着新人的紧张，也有着好奇面对众人的期望，他手中握着奖杯，站在话筒面前，想要说话，却先不好意思地笑了。

张九龄听到了来自身后的笑声，那些对着王九龙好奇和欣赏的笑声让张九龄低下了头。他应该开心，终于有人像他一样发现了王九龙这块宝藏。

“谢谢，谢谢在我成长道路中的每一位帮助过我的人。”王九龙好听的声音传到张九龄的耳朵里，让张九龄重新抬起头来，看着台上那样耀眼的人。

所有的感谢词都要被他说尽了，张九龄摸着手莫名替他紧张又觉得小后辈无限的可爱。

“我还要谢谢，一直默默帮助我的一位前辈。”王九龙站在台上，说出这句话的时候长舒了一口气，他站在台上看过去，并没有看到座位上的张九龄。但是他知道张九龄来了，就在台下，所以他一定要把这句话说出来，说给张九龄听。

“前辈在我默默无闻的时候，给了我很多的帮助，也给了我很多的教导。不仅仅是工作上给了讲了很多的经验，生活里也教会了我很多。我能够得到这个奖，前辈是功不可没的。”

“谢谢你，张九龄前辈。”

“还有，前辈，我爱你。”

张九龄不知道那束光是怎么打到他这里的，他在听到自己名字的那一刹那就懵了，就别说后面那直接又赤裸的“我爱你”三个字。

小后辈没有告诉他这一出。这是什么意思，表白吗？他的小后辈太大胆了，当着那么多人的面把爱说得明明白白，太过正式的场合大家都会觉得这是个感激的表达。

有心的人当然能够听懂这句“我爱你”是什么意思。张九龄听得懂，他的小后辈太聪明了，他的小后辈没有要离开他。

身旁的人扭过头来和张九龄讲话，笑着问张九龄王九龙到底是什么样的好苗子。张九龄扬起嘴角，指着台上的人骄傲又带着点痞气地对身边的人说：

“那是我的小后辈啊！”

那是他的，一个人的，永远会跟在他身后的小后辈啊……

彩蛋

颁奖典礼都还没有结束，来休息间换衣服的王九龙奖杯都还没交到经纪人手里就被一个黑影拉着，拉进了休息室。

像是第一次在练习室里被人突然关了灯，王九龙摸到了桌子的边角。他把奖杯放上去，带着一些不满地推了推靠上来的人。

“前辈总是这样不打招呼，就不怕拉错人？”

“我认错了谁都不会认错你。”张九龄直接上手从衣摆里钻进去揉着王九龙的腰，笑着把人推坐在桌子上，分开王九龙的腿，“小后辈，刚刚和前辈表白的，是不是你？”

王九龙低着头勾着张九龄的脖子，整张脸都埋进张九龄的脖子里。他现在才有些害羞，但他当着那么多人的面表白，前辈是不是就不会那么不安了？

“前辈，我不会离开你的。”

“我知道。”

那个意气风发满嘴骚话的前辈好像又回来了，前辈像刚认识把王九龙从机场上带出来心疼地揉着王九龙的手那样，重新勾过了王九龙的脖子。

张九龄对着王九龙耳边吹气，笑着问他。

你家，还是我家？

End


End file.
